The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for electro-polishing complex shapes and more specifically, and apparatus and method for electro-polishing metal leading edges for composite fan blades.
Structures that travel at high speed and that are formed of composite materials can be clad by metals to provide additional strength to resist impacts. Such structures include the high speed fan blades of gas turbine engines that are formed of composite materials. Composite materials can have limited impact resistance in comparison with other materials such as metal alloys and therefore fan blades that include composite materials can also include metal leading edges (MLE's). The metal leading edge is polished to provide corrosion protection. One problem with conventional methods of producing MLE's is that they are difficult to polish because of their complex shape.